The Amazing Race ROBLOX 2
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 2 is the second ROBLOXian installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race. It features nine teams of two in a race around the world. Information *'Continents Visited: '3'' - North America, Asia, Europe *'Countries Visited:' ''6 - USA, China, United Kingdom, Austria, Germany, Ukraine''' *'''Cities/Regions Visited: ''8'' - New York City, Beijing, Hong Kong, London, Salzburg, Untersberg, Pripyat, Chernobyl *'Flights Taken:' 4 - New York to Beijing, Hong Kong to London, London to Salzburg, Salzburg to Pripyat Production Status *Season 2 ended production early. Legs *Leg 1 production was on 6/21/14 *Leg 2 production was on 6/29/14 *Leg 3 production was on 7/19/14 *Leg 4 production was on 7/27/14 *Leg 5 production will be on 8/17/14 *Production is allergic to starting legs in the first half of the month. Predictions Results The following teams participated in the Race. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on YouTube due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: * A red bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. *A blue colored placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. **A blue italicized and bolded placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. ** A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. ** A blue underlined and bolded team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and was marked for elimination. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period. Notes # CowLoverSecret & iiiiKirby was temporarily replaced for the leg. The replacement gathered up a 13 minute penalty for not completing 2 Roadblocks and 1 Route Info but was saved by a rage-quit team. The penalties will affect their departure time for next leg. # Cow & Kirby and Surf & football121416 didn't show up but were saved by a rage-quit team. They will depart 1 minute after the last team. # happygorilla2 & gamecrusher12345 raged quitted after getting a 1 minute penalty and being in 2nd so we don't know what is wrong with them. # Watchfultech & papalouiesfan and zombiedeath125 & MICKIEMICK1256 quit the roadblock so they each incurred 5 minute penalties. Watch and papa were originally 2nd place but dropped to 4th place after the bugs and death pit got in front of them. Zombie and Mick 5 minute penalty will affect the departure time. # TwelveSeventeen & DippPines left mid-leg, so they defaulted to 6th place. # pit246 left group and david was inactive prior to Leg 3 so they were eliminated Episode Title Quotes *'Leg 1': "What is a head?" - Yellow5995 *'Leg 2': "We're human, not platypuses!" -zombiedeath125 *'Leg 3': "I'll call my lawyer!" -Anikinis *Leg 4: "???" -??? *'Leg 5': "I have an idea... Tribal Council on TAR!" - Developeur Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass and Salvage Pass - The Express Pass is an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The Salvage Pass is an item that can be used on the race to get on the earliest flight even if it is fully booked or save a team from elimination. *'Leg 2' - A spoiler for Leg 2 and a Dance Potion! *'Leg 3' - U-Turn Immunity *'Leg 4' - 100 Robux Each Race Summary 'Leg 1 - (United States → China)' Airdate: 6/22/14 *New York City (Central Park) (Starting Line) *New York City (Times Square) *New York City (Battery Park) (Roadblock) *'Flight' from New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing International Airport) *Beijing (Central Radio & TV Tower) *Beijing (The 5 Triangles) (Roadblock) *Great Wall of China (Beijing Sections) (Pit Stop) At the first roadblock, a team member had to answer 3 Questions listed in the clue and PM the host the answers. Once they got all 3 answers correct in the right order they received the next clue. The second roadblock required the other team member who didn't do the first roadblock to find a head within a city. Once they found the head, they received the next clue. Additional Tasks *Teams had to drive across a deadly bridge without dying. *At the Central Radio & TV Tower, teams had to count cylinders across the road and PM the host the answer. Once they got the answer 15, they receive the next clue. 'Leg 2 - (China)' Airdate: 7/1/14 *'Bus' from Beijing, China to Hong Kong, China *Hong Kong (China Barracks) **Hong Kong (Headquarters) (Times of Operation) *Hong Kong (Building on Stone Mountain) *'Detour': Obbies (Obstacle Course) or Hobbies (HK Sauna) (Archery Range) *Hong Kong (International Bank of China) *Hong Kong (Chinese Village) (Roadblock) *Hong Kong (Cheung Po Tsai Cave) (Pit Stop) At the detour, teams had to either complete a deadly obstacle course or stay in a sauna for 1 minute then hit a bulls eye at the archery range. If teams failed to get a bulls eye, they had to go back to the sauna for another minute. At the roadblock, teams had to look for the correct sushi within the Chinese village. No one knows why a Japanese delicacy got to this Chinese village, but the villagers love it! Additional Tasks *Teams had to wait at the barracks until 6:30 am. *Teams had to complete a miniature obstacle course to get to the top of the Stone Mountain. 'Leg 3 - (China → England, UK)' Airdate: 7/??/14 *'Flight' from Hong Kong, China (Hong Kong International Airport) to London, United Kingdom (London Heathrow International Airport) *London (London Bus Fulwell 267) **London (South Bank Tower Uncomplete) (Fast Forward) *London (London Docks) (Roadblock) *London (St. Paul's Cathedral) *'Detour:' Help Me (Alley) (Tower Bridge) or Help the Community (St. Thomas Hospital) *London (Big Ben) (Pit Stop) At the fast forward, the team who completed it had to count the number of specific items at the building's construction site. At the roadblock, the selected team member had to drive jet skis to an island, then search for a clue on that island. At the detour, teams had to either purchase items for EpicSandvichez from a machine in a hard to find alley, or count the number of healthy and sick patients at the hospital. 'Leg 4 - (England, UK → Austria → Germany)' Airdate: ??? *'Flight' from London, United Kingdom (London Heathrow International Airport) to Salzburg, Austria (Flughafen Salzburg) *Salzburg (Residenplatz) *Salzburg (Hohensalzburg Fortress) (Speed Bump) *'Detour:' Fast Horse (Salzburg Horse Racing Track) or Slow Count (Hohensalzburg Fortress) *Salzburg (Salzburg Docks) (U-Turn) (Roadblock) *Untersberg, Germany (Mt. Untersberg) (Pit Stop) At the Speed Bump, SpaceBug and BrickBug had to examine a historical Austrian coat of arms and identify the colors on it. At the detour, each team member had to complete a lap on horse around a racetrack in under 45 seconds each, or count the number of rectangle shaped bricks on top of the Hohensalzburg Fortress. At the roadblock, the chosen team member had to search for a clue hidden within the buildings near the dock. Additional Tasks *Teams had to count the number of bridges en route to Residenplatz. *Teams had to hike through the forests across the Austrian-German border into Germany to reach the Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 - (Austria → Ukraine)' Airdate: Unaired *'Flight' from Salzburg, Austria to Pripyat, Ukraine *Pripyat (Central Pripyat) *Chernobyl (Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant) (Roadblock) *Chernobyl (Chernobyl Checkpoint) (Roadblock) *Pripyat (Lake Pripyat) (Pit Stop) At the first Roadblock, teams had to complete a radioactive obstacle course to receive their next clue. At the second Roadblock, teams had to do the same obstacle course backwards, then count the number of fences at the Chernobyl Checkpoint. Once correct, teams would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *Teams had to climb one of three buildings in central Pripyat, and go to the helipads. One buidling had three clues, and the other two buildings had two clues each. *Teams had to wear radiation suits in order to enter the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant grounds. Additional Notes *The prior pit stop was in Germany, but teams were transported back to Austria before beginning the leg 'Leg 6 - (Ukraine → ???)' *'Guys, we are going to Africa. :)'